


Hurry Up

by friendoftheJabberwock



Series: Star Trek Femslash Drabble Exchange 2021 [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Slice of Life, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendoftheJabberwock/pseuds/friendoftheJabberwock
Summary: Tilly is staying up too late to work and Michael doesn't approve.
Relationships: Michael Burnham/Sylvia Tilly
Series: Star Trek Femslash Drabble Exchange 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191323
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Star Trek Femslash Drabble Exchange 2021





	Hurry Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/gifts).



> I was scrolling through requests looking for treat ideas and felt like writing some Michael/Tilly. This little scene popped into my head. :)

Michael climbed into bed and tossed a pillow at Tilly's back.

"Hey!" She jumped. "I'm trying to work! We have assessments coming up for the Command program, you know…"

"True, but you'll never guess what else I know."

Tilly turned around and heaved an exaggerated sigh. "Oh, I know! That I actually need to sleep occasionally and that doing so is often very helpful. All that stuff."

"Exactly!" said Michael with mock surprise. "Now come on and get to bed."

Tilly hesitated. "Fine, fine. I'll go brush my teeth."

Michael smiled. "Good. Just hurry up – I am _cold_ under here!"


End file.
